The chronicles of Percee Riddle
by AKR
Summary: A HP multicrossover- mainly Ghost Rider, Charmed for now. Post Hogwarts story. A new evil and a new hero- the saga of Percee .
1. The beginning of a new story

It was cold and raining. The street was deserted and 30 yr old Harry Potter looked around seemingly unaffected by the cold draught. He hoped his source was right as he had other matters to take care of than be caught out on a dead lead. He looked around. No activity for a mile atleast. He idly wondered how lucky he was that this street was empty. He wouldn't have to worry about others getting caught in the crossfire.

He extended his magi senses and felt around. His eyes took on a green glow and he saw only blackness. No magic whatsoever beyond his immediate area. Suddenly he tensed a moment before his body turned red hot and glowed . His clothes erupted in flames and a skeleton body remained wearing tough dragon hide vest. At once he turned back and felt the wave of green magic sweep through his body. He moved his hands in front of him and took the brunt of the death curse head on. The magic passed away and he looked at the wizard standing on the roof top in front.

He was 6feet tall and looked 20-25 years old. He wore a heavy cloak but his front was open and showed an inner shirt and pants with thick black boots. He had wavy black hair till his shoulders and his eyes burnt black as night. His face looked surprised as his curse failed.

The Ghost Rider Harry looked and smiled.

'Death holds no sway for me in my current form foolish wizard'


	2. Setting the stage

In his rider form Harry was able to see things in a myriad of colours. He could sense all emotions across the city; know every happy or sad feeling across 3 miles. His body burnt with fire and his instincts demanded that he run at 800 miles an hour to the nearest alley where a mugger was waiting to strike. His physical strength increased many fold and he could feel his magical core expanding from the raw power feeding into it from the curse. But he ignored all these to look at the wizard in front of him. Unlike the few dark wizards who had the misfortune of meeting the rider the one in front did not look intimidated. The AK curse only solidified Harry's hatred for him. But oddly his rider senses could not gauge if he was guilty or innocent. He casually rated him as a b class wizard- approach with caution. Then there was of course the A class- use the extreme .

The wizard was silent but then he gave a laugh- a deep laugh.

He jumped from the 20 feet building and landed on his feet like it was a short skip. The water splashed where he landed and he clapped.

'Bravo Potter. I knew it would take more than a death curse to beat you. If my Father himself couldn't do it I myself didn't expect to'. The voice was soft and smooth but held power behind them.

Harry looked at him with a stern gaze. He had felt the curse before and it was one of those memories, which are difficult to forget. This wizard's curse had been distinctly stronger than any previous dark wizards' including Lord Voldemort's. Suddenly the rest of his words registered. Father? Wait.. the long fair face and black hair- the confident stance. Suddenly he began feeling a sensation he ha not felt in many years- a bit of fear. Not that he was weak or that the wizard in front of him would even be as evil or powerful as his previous nemesis had been but some fears cannot be quenched so easily and were deeply ingrained. He vivdly remembered his last year at Hogwarts and the Deathly hallows. The same year when Voldemort had been rid for good.

The wizard was looking around and occassionally glancing at Harry. Like a predator waiting to pounce.

You are Tom's boy then?

It wasn't a question and he knew it.

'How intuitive of you Potter. Father was right when he told me you were smart.' Then more aggressively ' Let's see tonight if 'the boy who lived' lives up to his name. I am not afraid of your curse Rider. Prove me wrong for I believe that you are nothing compared to what I am capable of!!' Saying so he gathered up a dark aura of energy around him, which cast deep shadows across the houses lining the street.

This close Harry Potter could feel his power radiating across in waves. His strength was palpable . It had been a long time since Harry had faced a worthy adversary. The last one had been strong but Harry had sent him off to Azkaban.

Harry looked at him straight in the eye and flexed his limbs hearing the joints pop in their sockets. Mentally he reclassified him as an A wizard. The initial fear that he had , had almost disappeared as he felt the adr pumping through his body rearing for the fight. He himself, was an X class wizard , the only one after Dumbledore and Voldemort infact. X- power beyond normal capabilities. After Voldemort's defeat he had joined auror academy and had devoted himself to training his DADA skills. He had made sure to chat with Dumbledore's portrait every other week. His knowledge of Magic grew as well as other aspects of physical and mental training. He had then travelled the world for a few years gathering more knowledge and artefacts. He had developed a keen interest in Wizards history but was however nowhere near the expert his friend Ron had become .

And then during one of his travels he had come upon the rider's curse. But the curse reacted strangely with his magic and lest to say it was no longer a curse but a gift. There had been no previous history of Magical riders and this made him unpredictable to an extent, as he would be capable of feats never tried before. He could actively control his form and the originator of the curse possessed no control over him.

After he had returned to Britian he was not only the beat auror The ministry of Magic ever had but a advisor of sorts to the Department of Mysteries who lovingly called him 'Magic's anomaly'. He had remained unbeaten by previously unstoppable dark wizards in the post-Voldemort reign. The fact that he was an X Wizard or that he was a Rider was a closely guarded secret. Only the most higher ups in the ministry knew of this.

Life had been going pretty well and being a bachelor suited him just about fine. He had a steady job as an auror and he was already asked to become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts the next year after Professor Mc Gonagall resigns. Lately there had been no dark activity on the rise.

The peace was shattered a week back when reports had started coming in about a new powerful dark wizard. Whispers from Knockturn alley had confirmed this and few high rank aurors were dispatched to take care of the problem . They returned barely but still alive surprisingly and had to undergo intensive care at St. Mungo's. The next day the Minister special summoned Harry and asked him to look into the matter. Harry knew he got the almost impossible cases and was soon able to track down the person's whereabouts with Ronald's help to the present street.

And now he would be facing his arch nemesis' son.

And he would show no mercy.

His body glowed as a ring of liquid fire flowed across his chest and shoulder solidifying into solid steel chains. In his right hand appeared his wand- Phoenix feather 12 inches. He gave it a small flip and fiery flames wrapped around the wood glowing bright as the sun and further enhancing his magic. Behind on his back a glimpse of a sword flared briefly before again becaming invisible. Harry then pointed his flaming wand at the wizard and said –

' Before this night ends I will teach you the meaning of fear, son of Riddle'


	3. Darius X level wizard

'You know I never pictured you as the one making threats Potter' he said coolly as if talking to a burning skeleton wearing clothes was an everyday occurrence. 'And fear was the first lesson my father taught me and he definitely was not the weak Tom Riddle'

'You know if you are going to say your dad was Lord Voldemort and not Tom Riddle then you are wasting your time because I certainly don't see any difference'

'It doesn't matter what you see Potter. You are not learned of all things as you or your mentor Albus Dumbledore may believe yourselves to be; but enough talk, give me your best shot O commander of the might British Aurors' he said mockingly.

Harry was already assessing him rapidly in the back of his mind. 'Let's see silent apparation…hmm.. Kinetic manipulation definitely…strength of spells-strong, possibly X level.. Hint of Shadow magic- under consideration, Son of Voldemort- not at all good' He mentally groaned as his mental self cheerfully listed out its assessment of….what was the guy's name?

'Darius'

'Sorry'

'My name is Darius, Sprightwell' he hissed. Harry did not know what more to be worried – the fact that he just read his mind or that he just spoke in Parseltongue -the language of snakes. 'Were we hoping that he was not Voldemort's son..?' asked his mental self yet again cheerfully. He seriously needed to see the psychiatrist decided Harry, even as his mental self started whistling and reading MAD comics.

'You are amusing sir Potter but I'm afraid I don't have all night for self-introspections. Attack me now before I need to start giving motivation' he whispered, but Harry heard. Darius then turned with his back facing the rider. For a moment. Harry thought he was going to disappear when he felt powerful anti-apparition wards going around the place.

'I'm waiting.'

'Turn and face me like a man!' shouted Harry with such a force that the surrounding glasses shattered and a ring of fire expanded around Harry for 5 metres.

However Darius only said-' if you are truly Potter, try to put a mark on me while I face the other way. If you succeed I promise you will never hear from me again'

Harry snarled- 'Why the rotten little sneaky…' 'Temper. Temper' his mental self chided 'You know he is giving you a way to end this without getting messy'

He's…er I'm right' thought Harry even as he wondered if Dr Arnold would be available the next day.

Harry then turned gave a final warm up stretch and removed his chain in a flourish and started spinning it over his head. After he gathered enough force he threw it in a spiral arc at the Wizard.

'Don't say I didn't warn you'

Harry watched as the chain slowly curved towards the wizard with enough force to throw him right across the other end of the street. It was almost there… about to touch.

A millisecond before his supposed Homerun Harry felt a sudden spike in power, just as Darius' hand shot out at lightning speed and grabbed the chain in a firm grip. The point of contact burnt but Darius ignored it and with a powerful tug pulled the Rider right off his feet and tossed him over his head into the gravel road in front.

All the while Harry was wondering if he's too young to face another X level wizard so soon , just before he crash landed on his back


	4. BattleI

'Is that all you got ghost Rider

'Is that all you got ghost Rider? One tug and the lug goes down? Maybe I should just finish you off and end your misery'

Suddenly there was an explosion of fire from the crater that used to be a road. Slowly the rider stood up.

'Actually I was just getting warmed up. Pardon the pun'

The chains vanished and he just held his wand. He then held it out in front of him pointed side up vertically. Darius observed this play with mild curiosity and took out his own wand 12 inches blackthorn wood. Core currently unknown. He also held it out pointed side up.

The rider's wand started glowing crimson and then gold. Suddenly in a flash of speed too quick for the eyes to follow he closed the gap between them and shot his wand forward in stabbing motion right towards Darius' heart. It was close and he hit Darius hard or he would have except that Harry wand was now trying to drill into the shaft of Darius' wand, who hadn't even twitched. There was a powerful burst of Magical energy as both wands met. Harry was mildly shocked. Nevertheless he pressed forward with his strength but Darius' arm did not budge and neither did his wand which was obstructing Harry's wand . Harry gritted his teeth and pushed forward tapping into 80 of his total strength but Darius did not move a bit. Harry growled and went all out tapping into full 100 of his Rider strength. Huge sparks were erupting between both wand surfaces as one wrestled against the other. This time Darius arm moved back a bit. A vein throbbed in his temple as he was further pushed back. Suddenly he roared and with a powerful shove Darius pushed front accompanied by wild magic, which emitted from his wand. Harry was thrown back with the force but managed to land on his feet. His wand lost its golden glow and smoke was billowing from it.

' I know all that you know Potter. I know all your powers all your strategies. I know what move you will make before you do. For every move you make I have a countermove, including the ancient art of Kieneen as you have just witnessed.'

Harry got up panting and sweating. His 2 forms were flickering back to one another. He had used up a lot of magic in the Kieneen technique. If he did not have the Rider's power his magic would have been exhausted right now. The speciality of the Kieneen technique was it was almost impossible to stop unless you have prior knowledge of it. But it took a lot of strength which most ordinary level wizards were not capable of. He had learnt about this technique in Tibet where there were a tribe of people who devoted their lives in this form of wand wrestling. It was a powerful form of Battle magic. Harry had been inducted to their order and had learnt the basics of the technique for 2 months. He was however unable to complete his studies as he had to leave.

'How did you know of this technique. The shinobis would never have taught it to you.'

Darius smiled and said- 'Yes they put up quite a fight but I can be very persuasive'

Harry growled.' I swear if you have done something to hurt them…'

'Relax Potter. I did not kill anyone. Well, except maybe one person who actually thought I was bluffing and thought to go against me'

'How did you survive their attack' asked Harry genuinely curious and also playing for time. A shinobi is almost impossible to defeat in their own element esp. when they are using Keineen.'

'I have my ways' he answered mysteriously. Before flicking his wand and throwing multiple black energy balls at Potter.

Harry who had recovered by this time simply seemed to vanish and the energy balls hit the pavement shattering it and throwing debris everywhere. Harry appeared behind Darius and moved to hit him but his hand passed right through as the body became transparent and disappeared. 'What?' he started but quickly jumped back as an angry looking curse hit where he had been standing. He looked up to see Darius a few feet away throwing spells with is wand. Again Harry seemed to vanish. Darius just smiled –'Eta mors imendo shalath' Suddenly Harry appeared a little distance away and seemed to trip. 'What now' he growled.

'Dear Potter I also know about the shoes of Mercury, that allows you to travel faster than the eyes can follow.'

Harry look surprised and then looked at his traitorous shoes which stopped working . He had been speeding at 800 miles an hour and the sudden stop made him trip.

'What did you do?'

'Potter I knew about these shoes long before you found them. When I saw you diasappearing even with the anti apparition wasrds in place I correctly deduced what you were up to. What you didn't know was that they are artefacts powered by Djinni magic. The low level speed demons in those shoes create a different dimension where each distance covered is actually much greater in this Dimension. I simply invoked the Djinni to stop, in the ancient tongue and they obeyed.'

Harry was truly shocked. Ron had tried to find about how the shoes worked but neither he nor anyone else in DoM had been able to figure out the unknown Magic. But this person has correctly known about these shoes all along. He did not like the way this battle was going. Till now Darius: 3, him:0


	5. Time for Round Two

Harry got up quickly. He wouldn't have his speed but he still had other means to take care of this menace. He had not lost a fight yet. He would not lose one today also. Slowly he concentrated on his core of Magic deep inside him. It hummed beautifully almost like the phoenix song and he allowed it to calm him. Slowly he let his magic wash over him and to heal all wounds however little they maybe that he sustained in his rider form. He felt refreshed and recovered. He then strengthened his mental defenses. After this he uttered a small spell. Immediately his body was covered with a thin invisible shield, which should protect him against most curses. The strength of the shield was variable and he could make it stronger by feeding more magic into it. Next he needed a tracker. The rain was obscuring his sight and visibility was minimum especially in case of Darius who was very slippery even for his rider senses. Darius was far more powerful than his father had been. For a moment Harry wondered that he would have made a good Auror, but none of that now, he still had a fight to finish. Harry slowly extended a microscopic beam of magic, which traced a path to Darius. Darius wouldn't know but if this works Harry would be be able to see him as if it were daylight. Slowly the magic crept and touched Darius' being softly. Immediately Darius flared up in Harry's sight. It worked he thought. But suddenly he was as dark as before. Oh man it didn't work. Darius himself didn't have this problem as in his rider form Harry was visible at all times. He wondered if he should fight Darius as a wizard but thought against it as he wanted to try out his rider form to the max. There were other complex magics he could try to restore visibility but darius would become wise to the ploy and counter affect them. What if I activate a short burst to create a negative magic field around this area and counteract his Magic? It should work harry thought. The spell itself was a very complex one and Dumbledore had himself taught it to Harry. Plus the spell also required a great deal of magic, even far more than what he had expended till now. But the advantage would be well worth It' he thought. Besides he wasn't worried about exhausting his magic yet. With his rider power Harry could recharge his Magic with an almost endless surplus like a super generator. '_But the field would affect you too you know. Isn't that the reason why Dumbledore never used it himself? _Asked his mental self. 'Yes' thought Harry 'but Dumbledore had only his magic to rely on but I have so much more.'

So said Harry closed his eyes (not that it was visible in his rider form) and concentrated. Slowly he let the magic seep through his body and his mind to create the intent behind his magic. This spell was very difficult as you have to force magic to counteract it's very self.

Darius frowned. 'What giving up Potter? Know when you are beat and ready to surrender? I would too if I were in your place. What cat got your tongue? No more bravado speeches?

Harry just kept quiet and continued in his work. Slowly his rider form meted away and what was left was a tall handsome and a powerful wizard. His dragon hide disappeared to form a deep green cloak, which billowed around him in the wind. With the fire gone he wasn't as clearly visible as before. His eyes were still closed but his face was wrinkled in determination, his moth silently reciting. The rain dispersed on either side of him as it struck an invisible dome that encased Harry. Slowly his body started pulsing with a faint electric blue colour. His wand was also pulsing but in orange.

Darius eye turned completely black and he tried to penetrate Harry's mind but came against a blank. His shields are too strong right now thought darius. Suddenly his skin prickled. 'Stop what you are doing right now' commanded Darius as he felt the magic increasing. Harry continued as he was doing, paying no heed to his challenger. Darius gathered a black energy ball in his hand. It looked like a crystal ball the size of a football but as if there were hundreds of dementors swirling inside it and its outer surface sparked with electric sparks. He then threw it directly at Harry but it hit the shield and exploded harmlessly. The shield took up more energy from the Rider power inside Harry and grew stronger. Darius frwned and threw a few more balls but the shield only flickered nut held true. Suddenly Harry shot out his hands facing the sky and his wand floated above in the air. From the tip of his wand burst out beams of energy in various colours and formed a bright plexus in the night sky. Darius had to shield his eyes from the glare. 'What the…' but suddenly the glow died down. Darius looked forward but harry was missing. He turned back and looked elsewhere but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly he flet someone tapping his shoulder and turned backa curse already forming in his lips but met with a strong punch from the rider. He fell back 10 metres away and landed on his rear. His lips split and his cheek was bruised. He felt the blood and touched it slowly. He looked at his blood almot mesmerized by it and glanced up at the rider.

Harry only looked down at the wizard and said-

'Time for round two'


	6. Percee Riddle

Meanwhile far way in San Francisco a 15 yr old boy was having sweet dreams any average boy of his age was expected to have … was rudely awakened. 'Get up Percee. You do not want to be late for school'

He immediately shot up from bed banging his head to the wall in the process. Ouch he muttered and then promptly got up ' Shit its already 7 and the bus arrives in 10 minutes!!' It was his first day of school after summer and he didn't want to be late and spend his first day in detentionwhich he was quite used to by the way .

He promptly rushed into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He looked at the time 'No he only had 5 minutes left. Maybe he could…NO his conscience all but screamed. Maybe a little …No absolutely not, his conscience held firm. Suddenly his mother opened the door as he quickly finished putting on his clothes. She stuffed a slice of bread into his mouth and quickly tied his sneakers. Then she almost dragged him down and handed him a 5 dollar bill for lunch. Have a good day sweetie she said before they heard a honk. Percee quickly rushed out to see the bus was starting to leave. He quickly ran and got inside the still moving bus. The driver smirked at him and said 'Good morning Percee. We almost missed you there'

Percee's cheeks got red as the rest of the bus snickered at him. Man why can't I have a normal day. _'Maybe because you aren't like them Percee. Rise up and accept your Destiny…Come to m…' _a voice spoke in his mind. Percee shook his head to clear it. The voice had recently become more frequent than before. It was alluring tantalizing moving. It told him that he was destined for great things…power beyond imagination. Even last night like most nights lately he had dreamt of a figure in the shadows whispering to him and slowly calling out. He couldn't make out its face as it was always covered in the shadows. But oddly he would soon forget about it and have a normal dream afterward. It told him that he would be a god among men. Percee again shook his head to clear these thoughts. The surrounding people looked at him oddly and then turned back ignoring his odd behaviour. 'They wouldn't understand' he thought silently. He had told his mother about these odd visions but every time she would tell him it is his mind playing tricks on him or that he was just having a nightmare after reading too many horror stories.But then he would ask him about his father being a wizard. 'What was he like Mom?' he would frequently ask or sometimes when he was very depressed 'Why did he go away Mom? Didn't he love us?' Those were a long time ago. After 15 years he had gotten used to it. Of course there were the pictures both Muggle and wizarding versions and his father's wand that he kept safely hidden in his room. He avoided touching his father's wand because every time he did he felt….different almost…invincible. That temptation kept him away. He had his secret 'Book' of course a series of letters to him written by his father. He was meant to read each one every week and had to control himself sometimes not to read it all. He had explained it all…him being a wizard…what to expect as a half-blood and things like that. Sometimes he even mentioned a spell and the instructions how to use a wand. Since he didn't have his own wand he only knew all these in theory. His mother was a muggle but was aware of Wizards and Witches. She had told him about Hogwarts. He had always hoped to be able to attend but he never got any letter from them. Maybe he wasn't magical enough…

'All right guys we're here' the driver Mr Stanspike shouted.

As Percee got off the bus he idly wondered what a strange name Mr Stanspike was and what this year in school would be like not aware that a 1000 miles away a skirmish was in progress which would eventually decide his future!


	7. Round Three

Meanwhile back in the war torn street Darius managed to recover from his shock and stand up.

'I must admit Potter' he murmured still looking at his own blood ' Its been a long time since I have bled…You are indeed talented. But the fight is not yet over. Do not pretend you have me all figured out. The day is still a few hours away and I will reveal what it means to be a true master of Magic'

He then slowly took out his wand and touched his cheeks. A small blue glow enveloped his face and the wound started healing…suddenly Darius almost collapsed and started panting. He looked at his wand strangely. Lumos he muttered and the tip of his wand showed a faint glow but it immediately disappeared as the Darius couldn't maintain the magic. Mentally he was worried 'Potter must have done something to obstruct my magic. I know my wand is still in tip top condition. Did he do something to me? Then he remembered the nexus..So he has set a powerful dampening field…hmmm no matter.

Darius then stood up straight and his wand disappeared into the folds of his robe.

Harry looked at him and his body tensed slightly. He's planning something. I can almost feel it. Harry would be in a much better position to do magic as he still had the raw power from the rider but he did not want Darius to suspect anything yet. He may discover that Harry's spells are no longer as strong as it should be. Darius looked at the flaming figure and closed his eyes and pulled his one leg behind the other and clenched his fists. Slowly he opened his eyes again and suddenly he was right in front of Harry. Harry hardly had time to blink before Darius fist hit him hard and he was thrown back 5 metres. Harry touched his face and brought his jaw back to where it should be.

Darius had projected a part of himself forward like a ghost with his body still remaining behind. like a slingshot. After he had punched Harry his remaining body caught with him like a rubber band. But the ghosting technique can not be done if one was completely alive. There were a few dark creatures who could do it but they were half alive and half dead. So Darius was also neither completely dead nor completely alive. Why would he take up such a curse. Was it worth it to gain this power?

Was it worth it, Sprightwell to sell your soul to gain this power?

Darius only smirked before he suddenly launched again. Harry quickly raised his arms but was hit from his back. He fell down forward and was again thrown back as he was hit again. Again and again he was hit. 'Don't- punch- ever- hit-pretend-kick-to know me!!' Harry quickly raised his hand and a huge flaming tornado fire surrounded him and expanded on all sides. Darius was hit and thrown back and the flames died down. Harry suddenly threw his chain forward and caught Darius like a whip and pulled him over and tossed him about. Suddenly Darius broke free and again launched towards Harry. Harry also launched towards him and both their fists hit each other and wave of energy expanded from the point of contact like a shock wave. Harry and Darius were now both gasping. 'How..puff..are ..you .huff..this strong?' Harry gasped. He didn't get a reply as Darius threw his hands forward in a cross and ran towards Harry. 'Oh shit' muttered Harry before Darius slammed into him and kept going right into one of the houses, breaking along the walls and kitchenette. As Harry was pushed along he idly caught hold of a knife and plunged it into Darius back . Darius immediately stopped but Harry was thrown back with inertia. Harry collapsed on the floor breaking a few tiles. He weakly looked up to see Darius pulling out the knife from his back in a morbid fashion. Darius then slowly came forward threw the blood stained knife away and caught Harry by one of his legs. He then twirled Harry round and round like a top his body hitting everything on the way and then threw him out into the pavement. Harry collapsed and was slowly losing consciousness

'Immortality is seriously overrated' he thought.

Darius slowly walked out of the gaping emptiness that used to be the front door. He was gasping for breath and had to hold on the wall to support himself. Harry weakly looked at him and very slowly got up. Darius looked at him , anger burning in his eyes.

'Why won't you die?'

'Because I choose not to' simply said Harry before he said in an old language . The words were extremely beautiful as he melodiously said-' _O mighty king of wings Lord Phoenix lend me your aid' _As Harry said this a mighty beautiful song seemed to erupt from everywhere. Golden light started flowing out of all places before it coalesced to form a distinct shape like a Phoenix. It seemed to bore its eyes right into Darius before giving an almighty cry and launching towards Darius. Darius only looked at it weakly, too tired to move and no magic to heal himself. The phoenix roared and slammed into him and… vanished, before Darius collapsed on one knee breathing hard but still definitely conscious.

' That's…not…possible' said a shocked Harry. He should have been blasted apart!!

'The gift of the sphinx' said Darius. 'I told you I had a counter move for everything, the phoenix flare included'. The gift of the sphinx? thought Harry and he suddenly remembered one of Ron's many lectures. '_Out of all the magical creatures known to wizard kind there are few as wondrous or as old as the Phoenix. The magical capability of this magnificent creature can only be under stood by those who have had the chance to witness its brilliance and am proud to say I am one of the few. One of its known powers is the ability to transport itself between any two points instantaneously. Now how is it diff from simple apparition or Portkey you may ask? Well there has been evidence that Phoenix can even transcend known dimensions and realms… the only magic that has been knwn to counteract this amazing power is the spirit of the Sphinx under whom even the phoenix can be ensnared…'_

Harry still had more tricks to deliver as soon as his body recovered which was healing itself rapidly. But he couldn't say the same for Darius who was still trying to stand up. Let's go to round three…


	8. Round four

Darius was still gasping before he took out a vial from the folds of his robe and drank the clear fluid. For a moment nothing happened but suddenly he stood up straight completely healed.

'Don't tell me . Phoenix tears? Asked Harry dryly.

"Something like that" answered Darius mysteriously before launching towards Harry. Harry brought his one fist forward and shot his knees up and caught Darius' stomach . But he ignored this and violently pushed Harry back. Harry quickly gave a series of powerful punches and gave a hammer down punch with both his arms. Darius shrugged out the first few punches but collapsed under the last one. He quickly moved out of the way and flipped on his back and stood up . Again he charged towards Harry and used his ghosting technique but Harry quickly surrounded himself in flames again effectively blocking Darius onslaught. Harry then threw a fireball at darius which darius slapped away but not without injuring his arm in the process. But the phoenix tears inside him again started working and his burn healed.

They circled one another once more either side looking for an opening

'You cannot win' said Harry

'I can '

I've never lost'

'Neither have I'

With that they launched towards each other. Harry gave a powerful jump and reached Darius back and caught his neck from behind in a nelson grip. Harry's eyes grew red and his body temperature elevated. Darius thrashed about but Harry held on. Suddenly Harry felt himself and Darius going through a narrow tube.

'Oh no he can also apparate through the wards 'thought Harry before he found themselves in an underground subway tunnel and there was a train approaching. Darius quickly launched towards Harry and struck him hard. The train was approaching quickly thought Harry and he caught Darius and pulled him together towards the wall just as the train went past. Darius anger in his eyes pushed Harry's head forward and the skull scraped along the still moving train. Harry cried out in pain. Darius then threw his arm back and gave a powerful upper cut. Harry hit the roof and broke through before suddenly crashing back in the previous street. He was dazed and confused and his rider from slowly flickered away again revealing the wizard. And in front stood Darius calmly

'What the hell just happened?'

'Your rider form ran out of power and I apparated us still within the wards to another location which happened to be an underground subway but I later let go and the wards pulled us back to where we previously where. You see potter the wards are like elastic bands. After I pulled hard enough they stretched all the way to that station us still within its limits. When I let go it again recoiled us back here. And for a moment there I almost thought you had won. But look at us. I'm still here and standing.

Harry slowly got up. He would fight him like a wizard now. With one flick of his wand the nexus disappeared. And then he threw a few stunning spells quickly at Darius. Darius dodged the first few but for show caught the last one the energy crumbling in his palm. Harry was surprised but did not show it. He threw a bone breaker curse which hit Darius on the chest. Darius moved back a bit but was unharmed. What?? Thought Harry before Dumbledore's lessons came back to him. He slowly concentrated and gathered up enough energy in his wand to do the fabled elemental level spells. There were few spells that could be done by elemental magic and these spells were often more stronger. 'STUPEFY' Harry cried. This time the spell threw Darius back and he hit the wall hard. What how…? He cried before seeing a few more spells headed his way. He quickly ghosted out of the way seeing the wall give away. HE ran towards Harry already pulling out his own wand when he suddenly felt stuck and looked below to see quicksand. He tried getting up but only sunk deeper. He quickly used his wand and vanished the sand but by then A spell already struck his face and he was thrown back violently …and he started growing a large nose. He got up negated the spell and again looked for Harry before his leg started moving of its own accord and he ran straight into a wall which appeared in his path. He broke through but suffered from serious bruises. There in front of him was Harry his wand glowing.

"Did I mention that my wizard from is more powerful than my Rider form?" He asked cheekily before waving his wand again and a powerful silver light erupted from it. Even from this Distance Darius could feel the power of the spell and quickly enchanted various objects to intercept it. All the lampposts broken debris and stones were decimated by the spell and it still kept coming. Darius quickly put up a powerful dark shield and was thrown back 10 metres by the force of ht spell.

Darius looked up at Harry. "You do not wish to kill me?"

'Sooner you will realise Darius that there are some things worse than death'

Darius laughed at that and got up. I remember when Dumbledore said the same to my father. He took out his wand which was deep black. "How about some shadow magic potter" he said before all the lights around them spontaneously disappeared and even the moon was obstructed. Harry looked around in the pitch darkness. O well can't help it and his eyes took on a reptilian appearance compliments of the magical basilisk venom still running in his veins. He must be careful not to look at anyone directly.Slowly he tried to sense the heat in the area which came up as red in his vision. Nothing . No sense whatsoever. He quickly extended his rider power through his wizard form. Again nothing. Where is he? Not even shadow magic is so fool proof. Harry walked around a bit his wand still in his hand . he suddenly turned back and threw a powerful light spell and hit the …rat? Great…he thought. But maybe… 'Lumos maxima' Immediately a glow like a small sun erupted from his wand.and the entire street was visible again as the shadows were chased way . But stll no sight of darius. What if he apparated away? Harry thought but thought better of it. Darius din't seem like the sort of person to run way. Tiredly Harry lowered his wand. Come out wherever you are harry thought. He uttered a few spells that should negate all concealing spells but still no result. Where could he be? '_When you are looking for a needle in a haystack sometimes try removing the hay away' _one of the many lessons Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard the world had seen had taught him. Slowly he extended a bit of his magic out of his body and it spread around like a scent in the air occupying each and every place. Except one in the corner where his magic was unable to get in. Gotcha!! Before throwing powerful stunning spells in the area and it hit something. Like a horror movie Darius body slowly revealed. But his body looked extremely dark and eyes were completely black. He looked up at Harry strangely as if possessed. A low ghoul like sound came from his lips and Harry shivered but not from the cold. He had only been Distracting harry by the concealment act while he had been accumulating dark energy.

Time for round 4 he thought as Darius gave a blood-curdling scream

* * *

A small note from the author- Thanks a lot to both my reviewers. It encourages me to continue


	9. What's going on?

5 Hours later

"Meanwhile reports have come in from Turner city in Britain about a freak fire accident in a subway tunnel this morning around 5:20 am. No one was hurt apparently but the driver claims to have seen a massive fire break out suddenly between Tyner and Hammond stations but was too late to stop the train in time from passing through. The train had an emergency stop at Hammond and all passengers were evacuated. They all claimed to have seen fire outside. One even claimed to have seen a flaming skull arousing suspicion that this might have been a form of terrorist attack. Later examination by authorities revealed no fire but the exterior of the train showed a long streak of notches as if those parts had been melted off by a welder but the structure was still intact. Whether it was a gas leak or a terrorist attack, rumours are abound. Stay tuned for more reports in Int 20 only on CNN. In another report there has been seems to be a bomb explosion in Purcell street 20 km from St.Mark's bridge. The street, which was thankfully empty at the time, seems to have been decimated. the 2nd house sported destroyed interiors. The govt. has initiated a full scale investigation. Chief detective Will Taylor suspects the same hands in both the incidents." Phoebe switched off the TV in her office.

"God there were Demons of all kinds everywhere" she thought. "Terrorists seriously!!" She heard her boss chew another officer out, as they were late in reporting the incident, which she just heard, on TV. Luckily she wasn't a reporter but a columnist. Idly she wondered how Wyatt and Talia would find their new school. With all the Demon slaying they were lucky enough to go on with normal lives for a change. Then she thought about Cole and how he was doing being the source and all. Thankfully Talia had been able to adjust fully. They had just turned fifteen last month she reminded herself. Although theoretically speaking Talia must be a year older. But it didn't matter much for both Halliwells. Both were exceptionally powerful. Wyatt a shade more than his cousin but Talia was fiercer. Chris on the other hand wasn't as powerful as his older siblings but was still good in his own right. Chris was the playful younger brother type and both brothers adored each other. She subconsciously smiled at that. Wyatt has always been overprotective of his family. Maybe he feels responsible for all the powers he possesses and for what he had almost…now now that was all behind them now. Now she had a column to start writing. Suddenly she had a premonition. She saw a face hidden in the shadows. There was darkness all around but there was fire burning anon this face. She could fell the power radiating from it and even in this vision she could feel the pure evil it emanated. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt including the source. Suddenly it noticed her. Begone it rumbled and she woke up as if from a dream. She had to tell her sisters of what she saw. But what could she tell. She hadn't been able to make out a face and they couldn't investigate all upper level demons.

Meanwhile……in some high school

Now Percee was an interesting specimen of the human species.

In a way he went along with the mundane ways of life with his mother.

But deep inside unknown even to himself was seated a great power.

This power was a mystery. It was a power shrouded in the cloak of darkness.

As he would realise it sometime later,this power was waiting to be harnessed,

waiting to emerge from its shroud in a burst of its full potetial.

But presently there was a fly hovering around precariously around the wide open snoring mouth of percee.

Oblvious to the surrounding percee was dozing off in the warmth of the classroom in his usual place adjacent to the window.

A cool breeze blowing thro the window or the droning voice of his teacher werent exactly helping him stay awake either.

But peace cant last forever & this can be vouched for by Percee

coz he was currently awoken from his mid-day slumber by the voice of his teacher Mr.Jones which had suddenly taken a much sharper timbre & was unfortunately directed at him

"Mr.Percee im glad that u find the seating arrangements of this classroom comfy but would you be so kind as to enlighten us as to when Othello became suspicious of Desdemona?

Percee 'um…when she ditched him…um…for…uh…some chick flick..?'

The whole class burst out laughing much to the embarrassment of Percee, currently indicated by the rosy colour of his face and much to the excitement of the voice in his head which had started to become louder and more assertive as the day went.

Percee considered this ominous. But an ominous indicator of what he wasn't sure.


	10. The final round

5 Hours earlier

Darius was covered entirely in burnt soot and his face looked like a black mass with wedges in place of his nose, eyes and mouth. It slowly grew in size up to 7 feet tall and darkness began spreading from all around it. Meanwhile Harry was trying hard from being overwhelmed by his fearsome memories. It was like a pack of dementors had surrounded him. His rider form would protect him but he couldn't afford a lapse in concentration now enough to transform or to use its power sufficiently in his wizard form. He slowly tip toed back and held his head in his hands the screams of his past blaring out everything else. Slowly he tried to concentrate at his present . The thing that was Darius, the shadow master, was slowly gliding towards him and emitting hissing noises. _USE ME!! _His mental self ordered. No not now Harry thought. _We both will perish if you do not allow me to take over!!_ It spoke again. The temptation to release his ultimate form was very strong but Harry held it at bay. He could do this he thought but he had to somehow overcome his past. "_Allow Me," said his mental self quietly and slowly his mind started developing more advanced occlumency shields. _Suddenly Harry could no longer hear the voices but he suddenly noticed the creature in front of him. Harry was tossed back with a powerful telekinetic wave. He tried to regain his posture but was thrown sidewise again. He quickly stepped away from the creature but again found himself lifted into the air with some invisible energy and brought in front of his enemy. The thing looked into his eyes, face almost touching before it roared and Harry saw pointed rows of teeth and a slimy tongue. Harry slowly accessed his rider strength and allowed a bit of its power to seep into his wand. When he collected enough energy he gave a grim smile and muttered a spell. Immediately his wand emitted a powerful spell, which hit the creature's chest and threw it back leaving a gaping hole in its chest. Harry fell down on to the ground and started throwing elemental level spells. The creature howled as more beams hit it but suddenly all its wounds filled up like a viscous fluid and it roared. Harry could feel the powerful magics the creature controlled and shielded himself from its effects. "Dad I need your help" Harry whispered and raised his wand which began to glow sun bright. The light burnt the creature and it moved back into the shadows being averted to light. "Patronus maxima" shouted Harry as a bright stag burst out of his wand. The dark creature sensed the magic and cried even more. Time to finish you Harry thought as he infused his magical strength into his patronus. His patronus grew bigger and suddenly transformed like a animagus into harry's father. It looked just like Harry and Harry smiled at his likeness. The patronus James Potter smiled back and both grasped each others hands. Suddenly where there were two beings there was only one . Harry fused with his Patronus raised his arms and said 'UNFOLD!!' A huge wave of patronus light emitted from Harry in waves. As each wave slammed into the creature, pieces of darkness tore out of its body and disappeared one by one. At the end of it the lights were restored and in front stood the Human form of Darius as if he had woken from a dream and looking at the angel like form of Harry.

"You have lost Darius, Shadow shade" said Harry in an ethereal voice. Darius looked at Harry as the glow from his body began fading. The now normal Harry slowly walked towards Darius. Darius looked at Harry and said "I have not lost yet. I have already gathered enough dark energy from across my shadow spell". Slowly his palms started glowing black. Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his wand . Darius suddenly zoomed towards him at lightning speed breaking through Harry's personal shield. Harry raised his magical energies and both magics slammed each other in a colossal force and both were thrown back. Harry suddenly pulled out his sword from behind him. The scabbard sheath disappeared and Harry slammed the sword through the air as if striking a powerful enemy down. The magical sword sang in its power and emitted a wave of destructive energy right towards Darius. Darius eyes bugged out at seeing the powerful Magic and he again apparated through the wards momentarily. The energy not finding its target hit the house instead and gave away with an almighty explosion and the outer wall of the house was reduced to splinters. But the energy continued and demolished part of another house also. Harry fell down at his knees at seeing what he had inadvertently done. He raised himself in anger his sword disappearing and located Darius and threw powerful spells. The spells hit a dark shield which Darius conjured and he suddenly appeared behind Harry and got him in bear hug. He then cried out some ancient spells and a powerful lightning bolt hit Harry. Harry cried out in pain . It was worse than the cruciatus. Again Darius cried out the spell and it hit Harry . Darius also felt a bit of the lightning but his shadow magic protected him. The third time Darius did this Harry feel down on the ground, his body scalded and his robes burnt.Darius raised his index finger and glowing green chains wrapped around Harry effectively binding him tightly. He weakly opened his eyes and saw Darius standing proudly.

"You have lost Potter. I have won as I had vowed to my father. I had to train a lot ,you know, to achieve this kind of power. Then it was difficult but I painstakingly studied you, the mightiest auror in the ministry, an X level wizard. O yes Potter I know what you are. For every of your move I had to develop a counter move. This had taken me 5 further years of study and research. But it was all worth it."

Harry just groaned a bit as his body was aching terribly and the chain made it difficult to breathe. He looked at Darius and gave a small sigh.

"What's that Potter. I didn't hear you. Was that an asking of mercy?"

Potter just looked at him and closed his eyes giving a small smile. Darius looked at his smile and became infuriated. "What's so funny Potter?"

"Just imagining your face when you will be towed to Azkaban tomorrow. Do you think you are the first one to challenge me and think you have won? Or even the hundredth? How many times had your father thought the same before he was defeated by a baby and later again? You are nothing Darius just a wannabe who thought he would show some tricks and think he was the master of Magic. You thought by defeating 'the Harry Potter' you would feel worthy. Well I hate to burst your bubble but I don't see a powerful wizard but a five year old scared child."

Darius was seething with anger. He gestured his hand up and Harry was pain fully pulled up and brought to him. "You dare mock me, the most powerful wizard in the world, the master of Shadows!!" Harry continued to smile. 'Darius growled' "What are you hiding potter? Are you expecting reinforcements? Perhaps some secret magic at work? What is it?? And he hit Potter on the face. Potter just continued as he was. " No matter I will just extract it from your mind" Harry apparently hadn't thought of that and looked panicked. Darius looked into his eyes and broke through his defensive shields in his mind like they were small twigs. He saw a closed door hiding the information. He wretched the door open …..and made the biggest mistake of his life as he found himself face to face with red hot angry images which pulled him in. He cried against the onslaught on his mind but it was too late. In attempting to legilimens Harry he had opened himself to a mind attack .

"Look into my eyes" Harry intoned channelling the rider's power through Darius mind directly to his soul. "Feel the bloods of the innocents you and your father spilled" as Darius saw a flurry of images one more terrible than the next "feel their PAIN.their sorrow" and Darius eyes burnt out and he fell into a magical coma.

Harry got up, the chain binding him melting away and the sun slowly rising. The anti apparation wards also disappeared. And Harry stretched to his full height. In one shoulder he lifted the unconscious body of Darius and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

As he went through the small tube he thought- "I've won once again but Darius was a worth opponent". Also his rider senses had sensed something- Darius has never killed.


	11. We live in interesting times

Gregory Fabianski or Greg as he was liked to be called was a brown haired ,blue eyed guy.At the outset he could be called attractive, but one question about him to any of his female colleagues at the ministry would tell you otherwise. Well that was coz sometimes (according to the ladies-all the time) Greg tended to be a real pain in the backside. This was about to be realized by Unspeakable Extrodinaire Ronald Weasley as he just happened to enter the Forensic & Spell Ballistics wing of St.Mungo's. "Mr.Fabianski" Ron said in way of greeting for which Greg turned around & replied "Mr.weasley" and immediately added "Mind if I call you Ron?" Ron was caught unawares. This was something he hadn't expected. Not that he had a stiff upper lip like most of his fellow country men, but he was the Head Auror for crying out loud! But before he could form a coherent response Greg had followed up by saying, "I mean Ron sounds so much more cooler doesn't it? Ronald Weasley sounds like a name that should be below an ancient portrait of a grizzly old gizzard you know!"

'Erm well' Ron muttered a little red around the ears. "I suppose Ron would do.."

"Now that's much better." They continued to walk deeper into the room and came across a very attractive mediwitch.Greg piped up as soon as he saw her and whispered into Rons ears-"She has curves in all the right places doesnt she?" Ron went red in the face hearing this but despite being a respectable and complete family man he couldnt help but agree with him.Greg left Ron in the corridor and walked towards the woman with a suave aura about him and what he presumed was a debonair smile plastered onto his face.The woman seemed surprised but hid it with a casual smile.Greg soon started talking to her.Ron watched as the conversation lasted for about the time taken to complete 2 sentences and ended with the lady pointing her wand at Gregs throat.Ron understood the conversation instantly.It didnt take an unspeakable to figure that out.As he was wondering about it Greg walked towards him seemingly unfazed about the encounter of a few minutes back.This made Ron conclude that Greg was pretty much used to it.They continued along the corridor and entered an isolated high security ward.It was a room guarded by 2 hit wizards and several lower level aurors.All of them saluted and made way when they saw Ron coming.Ron looked around the room and his eyes came to lie upon the lone bed in the centre of the room.The bed was illuminated as if by natural sunlight.This was an essential prerequisite for all the wards of the Forensic & Spell Ballistics Wing.

Ron slightly uncomfortable with the person standing next to him but nevertheless curious asked Greg-

'So what have you got?'

'What have I got?? I'll show you what I've got. Man this guy was a treasure trove. You do know that alive ones are more fun?'

'More fun' Weasley blinked. What had he got himself into now, he thought.

'Man look at this. Always from head to toe I say but first see this' and he pulled out a strand of Darius' hair using a pair of tweezers. He brought a detector near it and the reader read out a small scale. 'See the magic in his body has been altered to filter through all living cells including follicles. Not seen in normal wizards. Definite signs of ritual there but not conclusive. Now look at his eyes. Harry does a good job with the burning doesn't he? But already his eyes have healed within 24 hours!! The reflexes are also returning' he said while pointing his torch light and shining it into the body. 'Now look at this' and he pointed to an amulet on his neck. It was like a small plate but with numerous symbols etched into it. It was a beautiful ruby black colour. Ronald's eyes widened. 'Ah so you know what it is…well I don't but it is obviously important looking at your face and the point that I couldn't remove it even with the best of my equipments. Stubborn little thing. No here is something. I've determined and come to the conclusion that this guys muscle mass is almost 20 times that of normal average human specie and that s while it is resting. All that mass has been condensed into normal sized tendons giving an outward potential of at least 50 times nominal muscle capacity. This guy is a superhuman. Won't tire nor need rest for prolonged time and can resist even a rhino at full speed. He would give a werewolf a run for its money. And if I'm right it is further enhanced by the active ritual magic in his circulation meaning he can become even stronger. O I forgot' and he zapped the strand of hair he previously collected with his wand. Immediately the hair started twisting and turning like a snake and gave of eerie noises.' Clear hints of Dark magic use…from my experience I would say _Shadow magic' _he whispered. Ron nodded. 'Noe watch this' and Gregory made a small cut on the body's palm. Blood trickled out but the wound almost immediately disappeared. Ron straightened his specs further gathering all of this in his mind. 'His body has a healing rate much beyond normal capacity which is seen in most gifted wizards. His body also has a lot of scars. Some fresh but other old ones. He's a fighter. Now..' He lifted the hand and muttered a small spell. At first nothing happened but then slowly golden fiery words appeared along the lengths of his hand and slowly along other places in his body. 'Blood runes' muttered Weasley 'but not in the common tongues.' Greg looked at him surprised. 'You recognize this? I had the translators see and they've never seen anything like it. 'I'm not surprised they haven't . That is a powerful tongue and while I can't read it or dare to say it aloud but I surely recognize the ancient script. That is, if I'm right the ancient script with which the 3 powers- The mighty Sphinx, the everlasting Phoenix and the powerful Dragons once conversed. The power held by the words written in this script was enormous. Even among the creatures of Magic it was a sacred text passes down only among those of Royal blood amongst their ranks. Hence only the ruler amongst the Sphinxes, Phoenixes and Dragons possessed the power held by it. Only one human had ever been able to possess this power..The Ancient Pharoah.'

Fabiansky blinked and looked back at the script which was still glowing in the body. He slowly reached out his hand to touch it. Such power…held within these words… Suddenly Weasley's hand grabbed his 'Don't, people who have tried to gain its power were lost in Madness. Do not attempt this.'

But how does this…Darius guy have it. Is he the long lost Pharoah?

'No the Pharoah never etched it on his body. This is merely a message written in the text not its full power. The message gives its host a bit of its strength but only one of the ancient creatures could have given any human this power. And if I am to hazard a guess it was a Sphinx.'

'Um well…do you ..you know' he said while pointing at his head.

'Oh sorry. Obliviate'

Gregory eyes went blank for a moment. 'What did you remove?'

'Would beat the purpose of removing it wouldn't it?'

'Guess you're right 'muttered the senior magical forensic expert. Over that counter is all the stuff we found in his clothes.

'Thanks for the help'

"You're welcome" and he left.

"You can show your self now Harry"

Harry slowly appeared on sight as he removed his invisibility. "Damn how do you always figure me out?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be a senior ministry official would I?"

"I hate it when you are so smart. It makes me feel inferior. Wonder how Hermione takes it with your new job and all. Kind of wished you had when you were in Hogwarts huh?"

Ron laughed "I doubt people would want to get attacked by Brains to gain this intellect. It feels weird sometimes. The fact that I survived was as astonishing. I know that now. Some scars do not disappear."

"Well we were kids weren't we? Going off to save my Godfather."

Ron looked at Harry sternly. "Harry I never regretted going with you that night. Yes we were kids but we had a sense of honour to help our friends. That's a true Gryffindor isn't it?"

Harry just looked at him and smiled.

'Ron you are a great friend'

Harry and Ron looked at the table on which there was a tray with neatly stacked papers, a necklace, a wand and some other paraphernalia.

'So that's what they found?' asked Harry to be sure 'Doesn't look much'

'Yes' said Ron slightly rushed. I suggest we look through them in our office. Ron turned and indicated to one of the guards

I want this body to be transferred to the Ministry safeguard level 17, authorisation code delta-gamma-xx247819-palto. The auror saluted and got to work.

Level 14 in the Ministry was a safe keep for potential X level wizards and the other A level but dangerous ones. It was one of the most advanced but publicly unknown departments in the ministry. It had specialists to study everything about anything and they had all forms of equipment and artefacts to subdue any wizard for as long as needed. The employees were also one of the highest paid in the entire ministry. All aurors initiated were told about the dept with an oath not to reveal it to family or friend unless in severe duress.

'What are you planning Weasley?' asked Harry curtly. He called Ron by his surname when he was serious.

'I want to further examine him myself. There are some things which are not linking up here. I expected a few differences seeing as he is Voldemort's son. And how he was almost able to beat you. He is Dangerous and I want to know what we are truly up against. How can someone recover this fast even after the Penance stare esp. when you even transferred his Father's history against him. I want answers Potter until I'm satisfied. I want to know everything. I want to know where he is from, what he can do, what he _will _do. By the time I'm done I should practically know the condition of every neuron making up his brain.'

Harry nodded. 'Moody would have been proud'

'I bet he would. But the Ministry has advanced a lot in the last 20 years. We can do things unheard of previously.'

'Yes but you still don't support UNIX do you?'

'I'm surprised you are for it' said Ron with a hint of annoyance.

'Hey I could use the back up'

'Unix is more than the placard the Ministry likes to believe it is doing. This project is completely unethical. It affects the very directive of Wizard's rights to the core. An attack upon the Magic's very soul. It's playing God here. The ministry or any Govt. shouldn't have that kind of Power. It destroyed a Family's life just to serve its purpose.'

Harry pinched his nose uncomfortably.

'You are right Ron as always'

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

In the ministry afterwards in one of it's under bowels known only as section 17

The entire lab had some sort of a toxic green glow. There were metal equipments lining the walls and all sorts of mechanical devices all around. There were people in white coats and face masks working and taking down notes and readings. In the centre of it all there was a chair with a harness with the newly delivered body, still breathing and alive but unconscious. Darius' arms were strapped using the metal binds. There were various drips through his body and glowing green potions were flowing. Some turned violet and red at odd intervals. There was an oxygen mask attached to his head and a mental subduer attached to his head. The head of this section Mister Purett Duvell nodded and smiled. This was his life. Here, he was in control. He reported directly to the most senior members of the Ministry, Ron being one of them. He clapped his hands and said 'Alright boys lets get down to work.'

And the entire lab suddenly became as busy as a hive. All the time the ECG reading gradually increased in spikes…

X0X0X0X

Above in a relatively comfortable office that belonged to one Ronald Weasley, expert assistant to the Head of DoM, senior unspeakable, foremost expert in Magics and direct off field commander of the Head Auror Harry Potter, was seated with both the above-mentioned people. Ron was looking through the sets of papers with a thin glove while Harry just looked through the ones Ron was done with. Darius' wand was kept in a glass case. Harry done was looking at Ron as said person looked through another of the sheets for the tenth time. Slowly Ron stretched his back, removed his gloves and straightened his Spectacles (which Harry thought were no ordinary spects inspite of Ron's many assurances,) and sighed a very old sigh. 'So what do you think Harry?'

'They do say a lot, these letters. Out of all the things to find I seriously doubted that his correspondence with his Father would be one of them. Are you sure they are not hexed?'

'Nope I'm not sure they aren't hexed but I can say to a probable degree that they are not. I do not think they are false. I am surprised though that he would keep such letters in the open. This either suggests a lack of sentimentality or that he had not believed that he would be captured. I'm more partial to the latter belief. With his level of power I am not surprised at how some of our Aurors who encountered him turned up at St. Mungo's. After all only another X level can truly take on an X. However what I am more concerned is of what Darius was upto. And to why he refers himself as Sprightwell instead of Voldemort or Riddle. I think it may have to do with his mother somehow but I cannot be certain. He is very different from his father, as most families tend to be. The son tries to outshine the father but does not take up the mantle directly, trying instead to carve a niche for himself elsewhere. A very typical case in here. Darius did not wish to be the next Dark lord and command Death eaters. He instead chose to be on his own and became more than his father could have although Voldemort was far more evil to a degree and extremely manipulative, bringing his chess pieces out slowly. Darius lacks that edge his father had. A clear distinguishing factor which speaks a great deal. That night when he encountered you he obviously expected to win. The question is why did he choose to avenge his father _when his father explicitly told him not to..'_

'I don't know Ron. He was pretty strong. More stronger than I imagined. His father knew that I was strong. He had seen it in me those times our minds were linked. For all purposes I am now the master of the Deathly Hallows. Perhaps the reason he warned his son against me is a father asking his child to be safe. He was afraid of me. But clearly Darius thought otherwise. He told me that he had been training for the last few years until he knew all my moves and thought that he could beat me. Clearly the Father was right and Darius lost. There is also one other thing. I am pretty sure he is able to access the Shadow realm. He may be a true Shadow master'

'You may be right Harry but then again I am not an expert at knowing how the minds of powerful wizards work. For all I know this may all be a part of an elaborate plan although I do not suspect it to be so. But one can never be sure I say. I'll have to hold a conference with the seniors about what to do next after we have found all that we can. They must be ready with the reports now. I'll have a few specialists look these up' he said holding up the parchments on the table, now with his free hand. 'You are of course expected to attend. I'll contact the minister and we'll have our meeting at say 0900 tomorrow. Until then good evening Harry'

'Good evening Ron' and he vanished without a pop

'Show off' muttered Ron

Ron then carefully took out an old manuscript from within his shelf. It was old and tattered but Ron took out a page like an expert. There in front was a picture of a slab plates with one of them clearly resembling the amulet worn by Darius. Ron closed his eyes and muttered 'I hate being right sometimes'

* * *

There was a throbbing headache and he couldn't feel his body. It was like floating through the winds. Light as air. He was confused, Where was he? Where was this place? He closed his eyes tightly and slowly again opened them. His lenses were clear and there was a bright green glow which made him to tighten his eyes a bit. His eyes had healed from…what? How had his eyes been damaged? He was trying to remember. There had been a fight…but against who, when. And where was he now. As he thought all this a blurred figure came into view and looked at him. Darius looked up confusion all over his face before the figure gestured something and Darius' eyes began to feel heavy before he fell asleep again.

Meanwhile…

'How had he woken??' Asked the head of the department to the people. A brave or foolish person came forward. 'Sir we don't know sir. His mind was in theta and stable but suddenly it spiked to alpha sir. We had no warning'

The head looked at the scrawny guy and ordered 'Increase the dose to 5cc every sec and pump 2g morphine into him. I do not want him to wake up without me knowing'

The rest of his staff gulped nodded and went to work.

Darius was in his house alone and studying. He was only 4 years old. His father would come home soon and then they would have a happy chat. He missed his mother a bit but she visited once in a while and she always wrote. Inspite of their magical prowess they still communicated through traditional owl post. 'Sometimes simple things are the best' his father had taught him. He would go tomorrow to take care of some people. A family called the Potters it seemed. It wouldn't take long his father had told him. Suddenly the place darkened and the fires gave out. What he looked around scared and then saw his father in his dark lord form running fast it seemed he was gliding. A 34 year old Darius ran forward but it seemed his legs were stuck and he was moving as if in slow motion. 'Father' he cried and tried to run faster but couldn't. And then a dark figure came into view. Slowly a small bit of light shone on its face and revealed- Harry Potter. Darius eyes went wide as he saw his father try to run. In front of his eyes the Harry figure laughed and calmly walked forward, each of his steps seemed to cover more ground than Voldemort was able to keep up with. Slowly Harry figure bridged the gap and caught Voldemort by his neck in an iron grip. Voldemort gasped out and now there was only the figure of a weak Tom Riddle and he slowly cried- Darius RUN. He is too powerful. And then Harry turned towards him. His eyes glowing, his face turning into a skeleton as he coldly smiled-'Yes little boy run, before I catch you' Darius eyes went wide with fear but his father again shouted- RUN. Darius turned back and ran through what seemed a hill. He started moving down the slope but stumbled and fell through the air and into what seemed to be rail tracks. He oddly wondered what? when he saw a train coming towards him. It looked like an ordinary train but then it slowly changed into a skeletal demonic version with the driver's compartment and the nose resembling a skull. The skull blew out more steam and went faster. The skull smiled and said 'I'm coming for you…' Darius quickly turned back and ran as fast as he could. Behind him the sound of the train grew closer and shriller. Darius was getting more and more tired. He looked ahead and saw the end of the line without any more tracks. Below was complete blackness. He looked back and the skull shone on his face. He cried and jumped. He went through all the blackness and fell with a dull thud on what seemed like solid ground. There was darkness all around but suddenly he saw what appeared to be his father. He looked pale and thin and was walking towards Darius slowly. Darius cried out-'Father!!'

'Listen to me son. You have to fight this'

'I'm sorry father. He…he was too strong. I tried …but he wouldn't go down and in one of those rare moments of weakness in Darius' life he cried.

His father caught Darius and shook him 'Listen you are not weak. And I have always been proud of you. You are now trapped in your own mind while your body is being worked upon as we speak by the ministry. You are in the lower corridor in department 17. You have to break free and escape before they get to you any further. You cannot escape by apparition. When you go out of this room. Seek out an old friend. It will come to you. Your body will be tired but your friend will help you out. And do not try to take out Potter. He has powers beyond what even you are capable of now. Do not seek revenge my son. Get out of here and find your brother…his name is Percee. Find him out and protect him. He needs you.'

'Percee my brother…?' Where do I find him?'

His father looked around as if sensing something. 'Look Darius I cannot speak for much longer. He knows I'm here. He won't allow it. I can only jolt you awake once. Use it to escape. And do as I've told'

'But where do I find my brother? And who is after you? Is it Potter?' Where are you? Where can I find you?'

'No it is not Harry. You will always find me in your heart. Listen I can't speak for much longer. After you find Percee , go to your Mother. She should be able to protect you. This world will be consumed by darkness.'

His father again looked about. 'He is here. Bye son. I love you.' And he snapped his fingers.

Immediately Darius eyes opened to see himself in a lab of some sort. Some people noticed him waking up and sounded the alarm. Quickly he got up and removed the binds holding him. He accessed what remained of his shadow magic and gathered it into a ball, even as a few people grabbed their wands and pointed at him.

Darius looked at them and said 'I suggest you get down' and released the energy.

From outside the late night shift of Aurors were running towards the facility when they saw the heavily laid door explode outwards and out stepped Darius wearing only an underwear. His muscles were clearly visible but he felt very weak. He saw the aurors and groaned. _Seek out an old friend. _Darius concentrated and thought Accio friend. Suddenly deep within one of the heavy guarded rooms in the DoM a lone sword was waiting quietly for the better part of 300 years. The blade suddenly awoke '_My friend help me..'._ There were 2 aurors guarding the room of magical artefacts. A moment later both were caught in the rubble as a sword blasted out and slowly became invisible. Below Darius was about to be cursed by half a dozen magic when all the hexes hit an invisible shield. And suddenly sparks erupted and the invisible sword slowly appeared the handle side facing Darius. Darius blinked but could sense the sword in odd way. 'Greetings friend I have come to your aid. While you hold me you may never lose in any righteous battle' Darius heard in his head. He slowly touched the sword and felt an immediate influx of a great ancient power. His body grew taller and more filled out. A white and black vest covered his body and his ears became slightly pointed. His eyes became more focused and unknown strength seemed to flow through his body. His hair which was black grew longer and developed grey highlights. He was now wearing long baggy kimono like pants. His face grew fairer and the old amulet which was still tied to his neck glowed.'

As the aurors who were thrown back by the energy which had emanated slowly stirred up, they only saw a powerful tall warrior before it suddenly vanished from sight. At the same time a lone black wand and a necklace that were kept inside a magically sealed glass case also disappeared.

In his home in the Burrow. Ron Weasley was rudely awakened by a floo call. What he asked to the head now in his fire place. Ron oddly recognised him as Jackobson one of the late shift aurors. What is it that you need to call me in the middle of the night?

'Sir. He's gone sir and he's taken Tenseiga with him'

Ron's face grew white.

* * *


	12. Revelations

Darius eyes were closed as his powerful body contracted once again as energies leaked out of his body and diffused into the surrounding open space. Slowly he vomited out one last piece of glowing debris before he opened them. His body stood up straight and he made out the seen before him. All around they were shrouded with darkness. Odd sceptres floated through out and the sky was black.

'Tenseiga my friend, why have you chosen to bring us to this realm? It is not one of better experiences'

'_**You have been through a lot and I prefer to heal those who command me as their friend. The shadow realm was an idle spot to let out your negative energies . I have flushed you clean. While here these enegies shall not harm any innocent. And while here I will free you from all your binds. Another fact is that you shall not be pursued by wizards, here. We shall take care of all' **_said the powerful voice in his head.

Darius merely nodded but it would have taken someone a microscope to make out so.

This was the shadow realm. Around him various plexus of energies, bolts of dark lightning and eerie auras floated around. No ordinary person coul survive in this realm for the mystical energies found here attack both spirit and mind. There are all forms o,f dark creatures which inhabit this realm. It was a place of both power and darkness. Very few people could access this realm. To many it was just a myth. Evil wizards of long past had tried to access the untold powers held within this realm but most perished in the process. However millennia ago the shadow realm was unstable and its dimensions were unsealed releasing torrents of dark energies in all forms. The ancient Egyptians found out this leak from the dark realm and were the first to name it as the Shadow Realm. They discovered means to harness the power of the shadow realm in the form of powerful magical games known as the Shadow games. All those who lost this game would perish into the shadow realm and then into the dark realm. This game lasted for almost a decade efore the then Pharoah used his enormous power and banished the realm and all its powers and sealed back its dimensions. However as a result the backlash of this energy resulted in the pharaoh losing most of his power. In his weakened state the high priests used their brand of magic to preserve the pharaoh essence or soul into one of the seven Millenium items- The Millenium Puzzle. The pharaoh bonded with the item and became its spirit but the puzzle was thrown into pieces and scattered across the lands, waiting for someone to come one day who shall be worthy enough to piece the puzzle together and release the power of the puzzle once more.

Through the following years many had tried to access the sealed dimension with little success. The shadow realm was a part of the Dark realm. This realm had many beasts.

One of these was the keeper. The keeper took many forms but it is believed that its original form was of a huge black mass with many serpents comin out of it. Currently it travelled towards the point of disturbance and arrived at the shadow realm. Around it various dark energies pulsated and lightning struck the grounds. The creature opened its large maw and gave off a spine chilling snort.

'**So the shadow prince dared to return. Have you brought what I've asked for?'**

Darius met its gaze unflinchingly. His eyes were cold and his hands were free at his side. His feet were deeply rooted to the ground like a mountain on a plateau. Around the creature numerous shadows started surfacing before the creature gave a heave and the shadows entered back into its skin or what could be described as skin. More thunder struck.

'I do not come for a social call. Harry Potter is still alive and well. I was unable to defeat him' Darius said simply.

The evil creature opened its mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth.

'**Then you shall suffer the punishment of failing me. You could have escaped and not returned . Now you shall never return to your world. You shall remain here and prepare for the torments.**

'I have come to this realm and have bypassed its borders. This proves I am still the shadow master, prince of this realm. As long as you are here, you answer to me. ' Replied Darius.

'**You are a fool to believe a half-blooded shadow like yourself could ever command me. I am not bound by the rules of the shadow realm. I am the keeper. You **_**were**_** a master but only because I chose to give you the power of the shadows which I've already dismissed. Goodbye Darius Sprightwell, its feeding time.'**

Around the creature many dark shadows started coming out and floating towards Darius . Some came close taunting him, others burnt him. They were surrounding him assaulting him little by little until he was consumed. These shadows were under the keepers control and had powerful mind powers able to bring out horrible nightmares in its victims. Darius started sweating. Suddenly his eye closed and then opened with a brilliance which was easily noticeable. He growled with a powerful roar-'Long have you tormented me Keeper, but by assaulting me today you have certified your death!'

Saying this he took out his wand and with a cry shouted – 'Patronus maxima'. However only a white wisp came out which dissolved in the surrounding air. More shadows came and assaulted him. Darius again closd his eyes bringing out the best happ memories he could. He remembered the times he spent with his father. The times they had gone out as a normal family. His mother. All his childhood right before his father had left. Darius opened his eyes and there was a fire glowing in it. He waved his wand in an arc saying the Patronus spell again. This time a brilliant light erupted and expanded like a dome with the epicentre being Darius. The shadows caught within the dome shattered and bunt away . The energy spread all the way to the keeper but did not affect him

'Hah… the child talks. Fool I am millennia older than you. I control the very shadows itself. My powers are beyond your puny imagination.' Saying this it opened its mouth and what resembled a hornet of locusts came out.

'_**So is mine foul creature'**_roared a powerful voice from no where. The creature became momentarily confused by this new sound before a bright illuminance chased the fledgling shadows away and a shield formed around Darius protecting him from the locusts. There in front was a Blade deadlier than anyother. Darius grasped it and said 'Prepare to meet your doom.' The sword grew red and then took on an electric blue colour 'Soryuha!!' shouted Darius. Immediately powerful beams erupted from the sword and a huge blue dragon like figure appeared before it shot up and then forward resembling thick arcs of blue lightning whi stabbed the ground and carri ed their destructive force towards the keeper. At the same time the keeper released its dark energy. Both the forces hit head on but the Soryuha overcame it in a great tidal wave and attacked the keeper. The keeper barely had time to blink befor it was torn apart.

The resulting explosion shook the very place and a rift opened up throwin Darius back into the normal Earth realm right in the middle of a forest. As he crash landed he lost consciousness.

Back at the shadow realm the keeper was torn apart by the energy produced by Tenseiga. However using his last bit of strength it managed to preserve a small piece of him which got thrown through the rift and landed in Britian, resemling a small black liquid. It hardly had any power left and started crawling towards the trash cans trying to look for something to feed on. It was shocked. What was that power that son of Voldemortwielded. He hadn't known of any wizards gaining that kind of power. The crushing impact had left him powerless with hardly any energy left. He tried accessing the dark realm but the effort was simply too much.

Suddenly it noticed a human with a wizard's aura. The wizard's mind was free and the keeper heard it's thoughts'-'Stupid Potter . Always the hero. Nothing can be done without him. I'll show them .'

The keeper would have smiled if it had a mouth. Looks like all was not lost yet. The keeper's current form had a symbiotic property. If it could manage to bond with this wizard it could access its magic and use it to his purposes. By the essence of this world the Keepeer realised it is currently in Earth, the home of the shadow masters and sons of Magi. It looked keenly at the wizard coming towards him. Soon he will begin his move.

* * *

Darius opened his eyes and looked at the forest around him. A lion was close by but it ignored Darius and went past. Darius sat down onto the ground and started to meditate. He still had a bit of his shadow powers left. But now he would never command the full powers of the shadows again. No matter he thought. His newer powers were even greater. He did not need the shadow powers. And technically speaking he was still the shadow master by heritage. His new sword lay at the side. Its powers were simply awesome. He could easily defeat Potter now. But then he remebered what his father had told him- 'Do not challenge Potter. He has powers even beyond what you are capable off'. Darius got up. After the sun rise he will begin the search for his brother.

* * *

In Britian Mark Thompson one of the senior Aurors and one of the best, until Harry Potter came along, was grudging. He had just left the ministry to cool down 'That Potter. He can't be so tough. I bet I could take him.'

'And there is no reason that you can't ' whispered a suave voice.

'What whose there?' asked Mark and shone his wand . He immediately spotted the black shape and pointed his wand at it , a spell on his lips..

'Wait. I am no threat to you. I can be of gret value to you. I noticed that you have a thing against Harry Potter. If you join me I can enable you to beat him.' Said the Keeper with his hypnotizing voice.

'How do you know about Harry? What are you? Mark asked cautiously.

'I know many things and am known by many names . Harry does not deserve his praise. Greatness has been given to him. You deserve the power he refuses to share. I can even the odds. I am a symbiote. If you allow me to bond with you, I can vastly increase your magical powers'

Mark thought about it. He should have immediately destroyed this creature. Usualy he wouldn't even be thinking about this . But there was this strange inkling in his mind and a strange seductuion which was making this offer absolutely splendid. But if he could beat Potter with its help why not take it.

'How do we bond?'

The keeper raised a small tendril and Mark raised his hand towrds it. Suddenly the black liquid encompassed his entire body and vanished leaving on a black suit designed like an armour. Mark began stamping around as the creature penetrated into his mind and merged with him. Now only a man remained taller than 7 feet with huge muscles riplling across its chest and holding a small stick known as a wand. The wand grew bright and shot beam of light into the sky as Mark's magical powers grew sky high

The new Mark laughed loudly 'Potter..your days are finished. We are coming to get you..'

* * *

Meanwhile Potter was looking over Ron in St. Mungo's.

Flashback : that morning

The ministry was in chaos. Most of the people had left for the day and Ron was there now in his pajamas inspecting the damage in the lower floor.

Until recently the Ministry had been upgraded with newer technologies with some hint of Muggle tech in the mix. After Arthur Weasley had become Minister he had incorporated newer funds and strtegies to advance Magical Britian further. A lot of new avenues ad opened up and Arthur brough forward much needed employment for various people. He had also opened hands for a new Magical consortium which will include members from various nations and a mutual sharing of Magical knowledge with the view to better oneself. A lot of strategies had benn proposed and much research which had until recently been ignored had begun and a new renaissance dawned for all of Wizard kind. Currently Wizarding America, Australia, the island of Azkaban, Rome and Japan had joined this consortium and each currently as part of this consortium began to openly share magical secrets which are unique to their own countries and newes scholars have risen with the much needed influx of new knowledge. May novel ideas such as Magical specie sanctuaries, newer schools and newer modes of travel and mass communication had began. With it came the advent of Wizarding Tele news channels which currently nuber to around 5 in Britian. Arthur had received much needed support from the masses in this venture. For this radicality he was declared as the Wizard of the year in 2002.

As part of this development was a much needed change in Décor for the ministry of Magic which was now equipped with more advanced magical wards and detectors, more no. of dimensional spaces, more offices each of which were constructed with crystal glass and surveillance.

Currently Ron was watching a magical footage of Darius' escape through one of the viewing globes. The aurors around stood at attention looking at Ron. Many were fearing what he would have to say after this. It was no secret that it had taken a lot of difficulty to bring Darius into custody. And now he escaped. What was even worse was that he now possessed a powerful weapon the Tenseiga. It was locked under study for many years in a powerful vault but now it had escaped. Ron was calmly observing the footage over and over. But his mind was racing at super speeds, drawing various conclusions, inventing new hypotheses and discerning various scenarios. He turned and gazed at the aurors , some of whom looked back at him helplessly. Ron gazed at each one in turn and they all held their breaths.

'I'm not angry. There was nothing you could do.'

They all let out their breaths as Ron turned to walk up the corridors and some blessed their luck while others thanked their deities.

'O I forgot' told Ron from above the stairs just as the Aurors were getting their breaths back 'Be kind and Inform Harry Potter about what was happened' and he turned and left, leaving behind the aurors who had turned dead pale.

Later..

_What? screamed Harry. He had just got a floo call from Ron though his hand set and immediately rushed to the ministry._

'_Yes my sentiments exactly, would you like some tea' offered Ron ._

'_Tea?? Ron Darius has escaped. He's plotting who knows what. How can you be so calm?' exclaimed Harry_

'_Yes he has escaped and there is nothing we can do about it. We have no further leads to chase. However I am not overly concerned. Firstly because there is no point in being so when we have nothing to do. And secondly I have a hint of an idea of what he is upto'_

'_You do? What? Where is he? Tell me the word and I will go get him back' as Harry said this his voice had taken on an edgier quality as if someone much older was speaking through Harry's mouth. It sounded old and experienced but had a deep rich quality to it. A pyramid shaped artefact that was till now invisible suddenly shone gold hanging from Harry's neck and began to move slightly. Harry was covered in a gold glow and now he appeared taller, more sharp and focussed. His eyes shone with a powerful glint and briefly the sword always present with him flared briefly before becoming invisible again._

_Ron looked at these proceedings interestedly and did not turn away even when there was a bright glare coming from the 'Millenium Puzzle'. 'Took you a long time to surface again Harry' said Ron in fluent Egyptian. _

'_Feel free to speak in your own tongue Ronald. This is a shared conversation between three friends and no other.' As Harry said this the puzzle vanished again and Harry return back to normal._

_Ron rubbed his eyes. 'Harry and Harry, I have an idea of what Darius is upto. I am going to give a full report today and everything should be made clear. And I must ask you not to reveal your puzzle so immaturely. It is still unknown to the ministry that you possess this artefact. And besides should you try to capture Darius again he will be more of a match for you even if you choose to use your full power. For now I must leave to prepare for the afternoon. Goodbye Harry and Good bye Pharoah'_

_Later in the meeting of the heads-_

'_Good evening sirs and madams and a pleasant afternoon to honourable Minister Arthur Weasley and the scribes'. Said Ron nodding to all of them in the huge meeting hall from the podium. _

'_Most of you are aware that exactly 3 days ago we had apprehended a possible dark magic practitioner based on suspicions confirmed by fugitives 302 and 304 who were captured by Mr. Harry Potter almost 4 weeks back in the breakout incident. Said practitioner was put under warrant under section 213 of the ministry law and based on this aurors level 1 and 2 were said to apprehend said wizard but it was unsuccessful. After this exactly 3 days back Head Auror Harry and field specialist was sent to bring the wizard into custody. The raid was successful and the now named Darius Sprightwell was brought into custody but was placed in St. Mungo's for examination under Specialist Gregory Fabiansky due to being in a coma at the time. The reports of the examination are placed in your desks but I would like to outline the salient points based on my examination and study of this' Ron then pointed to a projector were a picture appeared in full colour showing Darius. 'Darius has been confirmed by DNA experts to be the son of former Dark lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle. He goes by the surname Sprightwell. Mother is currently unknown. Siblings- speculative. Known strengths- Established X wizard standard gamma but increased to alpha due to recent circumstances as based on the Abraham's scale. Known powers include silent apparition, tensile apparition, and apparition toss. Increased physical strength and stamina, ritual enhancements and master of shadow magic. Also said wizard is a T level wizardry practitioner. The person also possess the Artefact- one half of the Twin blessed . This artefact gives him the ability to disappear from all Magical and Muggle senses to the limit of the Artefacts power which is currently beyond known capability. He has also been marked by one of the three powers of Myth most possibly the sphinx in the ancient tongue. He is also well established in the mind arts and is currently in possession of the sword – Tenseiga._

_Speculative powers- A shadow animagus, possible access to the shadow realm and Youkai magic abilities passed in Dog line of Sesshomaru. He is also known to possess the unknown skills of elite wand masters._

_Possible threat level- Significant_

_Established threat level- Moderate_

_Charges against- Resistance against arrest, attacking Azkaban, and using the Death curse._

_This man Darius is both capable of hiding himself and also of attacking. Wherabouts are unknown. His blood has shown mixed heritage of part human and part yet unknown._

_Currently I believe he has set out on a mission to find his brother and that he is somhow incapable of killing freely.'_

_As Ron said the last line the hall which was till now silent broke out in whispers. The minister Arthur Weasley raised his hand and all went quiet. 'Ronald Weasley can you further explain your last line. How is Darius incapable of freely killing and how does he intend to seek out his brother?_'

_Ron took a deep breath 'I have analysed the documents we found with Darius' body. On the outset they look like normal correspondence. But towards the end of his last letter I found an enchantment with a hidden message. I broke the code and believe it is a message to Darius to find his brother. As for the matter of him not killing. You will have to understand more of the weapon known as the Tenseiga. _

'_Tenseiga is a legendary sword which was forged almost 800 years ago. __The Tenseiga was wielded by __Sesshomaru__, who inherited the sword from his father upon his death. Sesshomaru is the yōkai son of the powerful __Inu no Taishou__ and another, yet unnamed inuyōkai known only as __Sesshomaru's Mother__.__ Since Inu no Taishou is considered to be a __daiyōkai__ (great yōkai), Sesshomaru is a daiyōkai himself. The swordsmith __Tōtōsai__ created the Tenseiga along with the __Tetsusaiga__ from the fangs of Sesshomaru's father, who was a daiyōkai (lit. great yōkai) dog demon famous throughout the lands. Totosai jested that its original name was going to be the coffin cheater but called it Tenseiga instead. Tōtōsai claims that only someone who has the heart to cherish others would be able to use it, but confesses that he has actually little clue to the sword's mysterious powers. Sesshomaru, surprisingly, is able to use Tenseiga's abilities. According to Tōtōsai, Tenseiga has chosen Sesshomaru as its master, regardless of whether he had a kind and caring heart and declares that whether it is to prosper or wane is up to Sesshomaru's heart._

_Sesshomaru despised the Tenseiga for its lack of__ destructive power and would attempt to acquire InuYasha's Tetsusaiga using whatever means he __deemed appropriate. Tenseiga has been used sparingly, mostly only when Sesshomaru felt like using its power for his own gains such as reviving the head of the yōkai __Goshinki__ so that his fangs can be used to create the sword __Tōkijin__; or when the sword compels Sesshomaru to use it for a good cause._

_**Tōkijin**__ , is a possessed sword forged from the fangs of __Goshinki__, __Naraku__'s detachment, at the request of __Sesshomaru__. The Tokijin became Sesshomaru's offensive sword while the Tenseiga reamined as a defensive. However later on he had encountered a powerful enemy at whih point he fused the swords and increased its power._

_On fusing with Tokijin the sword not only increased its own power but gained sentience and took its old name – The Tenseiga. It had the power to defeat a 100 demons in one blow and to save a 100 men from death._

_The rst of the history is sceptical to the point that it has become indeterminate whether a feudal reign actually ever existed in Japan. The information we gathered till now only came from the scabbard of the sword._

_When it came under ministry custody it wa designated as level 5 classified item. But studies showed that irrespective of its dormant behavious it could not be controlled by any known wizarding magic. It was thus locked up. But it had been waiting for someone to summon it. And after all this years it seemed someone has succeded_

Darius opened his eyes sharply. He was still sitting in the forest floor and meditating. One may look at himanad think he was resting but his mind was actually on hyperdrive absorbing the centuries of knowledge in Magic, combat, and skills from his sword. A new ability is that in a trance trance he managed to see various sights _- A young 15 year old boy with brown hair chatting with his tall dark haired friend, somewhere in the states. Something was oddly familiar about him. And then a strange black creature somewhere in britian. And finally a meeting in the ministry, about him apparently. There was another sight he had been about to see.It had been omewhere in Egypt before it abruptly ended and he had woken up. There was a lingering of foreign magic or rather a force. Someoe had not wanted to be seen. Something with enough power to stop his trance sight. Could it have been one of the creatures of myth? Perhaps the Sphinx? But the Sphinx had no secrets. Even if it did, he was the Sphinx's chosen and would not have been so rudely dismissed. Then what had it been?_

Another mystery was his Father. He had seen his father in the dream while he was under ministry custody. His father had enabled him to escape the ministry. His father had told him about tenseiga. But were they just dreaming. Was his father somewhere out there? But the power to transcend dreams was not one of his father's skills. Where is he? And who had his father been afraid of during his dream?

Currently he had no answers for those questions. His body had been through a lot and he needed sleep. Plus tenseiga needed to recuperate too. The power of sights had taken a lot out of it. Come morning he would start to look for his brother. Now that was another mystery.

_So Darius is now the master of this weapon? Asked Arthur Weasley._

'_Yes but not quite. The relation is more of brothers than master. This sword is the reason why Darius in addition to his history of no killing shall not be able to take away any innocent lives. The tenseiga will not allow it._

'_Isn't it possible that Darius can overpower it and use it to kill forcibly?'_

'_It is a possibitlity but a very slight one for the Tenseiga's power is too great to be controlledby Wizard magic or Shadow'_

_What is Darius actually capable of right now?_

'_He is capable of being one of the most powerful wizards to ever surface. And seeing as he is an escaped fugitive he is currently under status of Armed and Dangerous'_

'_If you knew he was capale of such things why had you not sent him to Azkaban directly?' asked on of the higher stands._

'_I wished to examine and judge him for myself under ministry law 32'_

'_That law is applied only when it can be proved that the apprehended can be sufficiently under control. The fact that he escaped says otherwise. What do you have to say to that?' the person repeated._

'_I'm sorry but I did what I thought was appropriate. There was no way of knowing that he would escape'_

'_But your report states that he had woken twice under heavy sedation in the 3 days he was under custody. Did that not suggest that he would be waking up soon?' asked another._

'_It was a possibility but I assumed it was under control' said Ron who was beginning to sweat._

'_Assumptions have no place here Mr Weasley. Your assumptions have led to an escape of a highly dangerous person'_

'_As such we wish to discuss the potential of your actions and you shall be deemed negligent'_

_Ron was visibly palpating now. How had this come about? ' Your honours. Darius was under the strcictest custody possible. His escape was an unpredicatable occurrence'_

'_Nevertheless he was under your charge. As such we have no option to deem you suspened for a duration in whichyou can adequately study the consequences of such actions'_

_Ron's face was pale and he was sweating. Suddenly his head felt as if it was being tron into pieces. He clutched his head tightly 'What's he doing?' 'Poor fellow must have lost..' Ron painfully opened his eyes and looked at another member of the assembly 'What is he doing?' Ron heard but he did not see the lips move. As Ron turned around more and more voices started whispering into his head 'Dad I want Vanilla…' 'Hey can I borrow you car' 'Roger dives for the Quaffle..' 'Man I've got to clean this all..' 'Ron are you okay..' Ron closed his eyes finally and collapsed._

_Immediately Harry rushed to the stands and caught Ron. Call the healers emergency department..he shouted. People were wondering what happened. Ron was closing his eyes and ears with his hands and shouting for something to stop. The healers soon came and Ron was taken to St.Mungo's._

_End Flashback_

Ron slowly opened his eyes. Harry looked at him and immediately pulled him into a hug. 'Man I thought you were gone. The Healers were working on you for hours.'

'What had happened' asked Ron

'You just collapsed' said Harry . After you were brought here. Healer Steve looked you up. I'm afraid the brain tendrils have grown to 2 times its previous size. It might have overloaded your brain. That's what they think made you lose consciousness. 'A defence mechanism' thought Ron. It had felt threatened and his body had gone to shock. He then remembered the voices. He looked straight at Harry.

'Man I hope he is okay. I don't want to lose a friend right now'thought Harry

Ron looked again. Harry's mouth wasn't moving but Ron could hear voices. It was similar except now he had to concentrate on particular people.' Harry think a number between 1 and 10' asked Ron. Harry looked up and blinked 'Damn has he gone nuts? What?'

'No Harry I have not gone nuts. The number please' asked Ron facing the other side.

Harry blinked astonished. Ron just read his mind. And Harry had his occlumency on! 'Okay …3' thought Harry. 'Three' answered Ron 'And I wasn't aware your shield were on'

Harry closed his eyes tight and suddenly the Pyramid shaped Amulet in his neck glowed. When Harry again opened his eyes it was the Pharoah who spoke-'Ronald try to read my mind again. I don not know how you managed to read Harry's mind but mine won't be as easy'

Ron just looked at him-'Pharoah I espect your thoughts and know that I shall be overwhelmed inspite of myself if I see your mind, but just to show . Your surface thoughts are now lingering on Me and Egypt'

The Pharoah gasped astonished. Ron had just spoken to him in his mind and had also read his thoughts. And the Pharoah had not even felt it. He would never have known if it were not for Ron speaking to him.

Ron meanwhile was looking at his desk. An Apple treat was kept there. Without any movement the Apple floated towards him and Ron caught it gently.

'Hmmm fascinating' was Ron' reply.

The Pharoah observed Ron guardedly. With Ron's new ability he might bypass the Pharoah's mind and gain access to information thw Wizard world was not ready for yet. But how to block him?

'Do not worry Pharoah. Your secrets are safe' murmured Ron. And if you need a way to block me you may return back to your item and I won't be able to read from an object'

'Very well' said the Pharoah and a minute later the normal Harry was humming a tune waiting for the Healer's report. After sometime Ron's father and Mother visited. Ron hugged his Mom and then his Dad. His father gave a sigh and said –'Don't worry Ron. You are not suspended. I vetoed their decision and overruled them'

Ron just sighed and said –' I know'

'O hush' said his mother. 'Don't worry dear we'll go home for a break. You just had a sever stress. Nothing a little rest can't cure. The rest of the family will also be there. There is also a surprise for you smiled Mrs Weasley.

Ron smiled 'Thanks I could use the break'

'Well we need to go see the healer. Old Steve worked like a charm. Just need sign those discharge papers' said his father. His father then took Molly arm and led her out of the room

Harry watched this exchange with mild curiosity.

'Surprise eh… I love surprises.. esp when they remain surprises' said Harry .

'Its nothing much. Just an old friend coming over'

'Old friend? Or is it old flame?' smirked Harry

Ron sighed 'It is Hermione'

'Wow I wonder how she's been'

'Probably busy' aid Ron

'That's not what I meant' said Harry

'Yeah. I know' said Ron and went to sleep.

When Ron's parents returned they found him sleeping heavily. Harry was sitting on a chair keeping over his best friend. He smiled at them and got up but Mr. Weasley asked him to stay as it was. The Healer said Ron could leave but seeing him so peacefully sleeping they decided to let him be for the night. Harry smiled his acceptance and promised to call them when Ron woke up. Saying so the Weasleys left leaving both behind. Harry got more comfortable in his chair and was about to doze off when a golden ankh symbol appeared on his forehead. Suddenly Harr was pulled into his mind with a great power and found himself in a huge grass field. The sky was pleasant. However there in front of him was another Harry Potter the one known as the Pharoah, the spirit of his millennium Puzzle.

'Hello Harry. I thought we needed to discuss a few things since Darius escaped'

Harry simply nodded

'I also wish to discuss about Ron's new ability. Believe me when I say that currently I possess the most powerful mind shields on the known planet. But Ron was able to read my mind as if he were a transparent being who went through my shields as if there was nothing.'

'And you are concerned about this? Why?'

'My mind holds many secrets Harry , secrets which even I would not dare trespass. I have bound many of these away. If Ron were to accidentally enter my mind anyfurther he will be overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of my capabilities. I worry for him as I do not believe he is ready for such power yet as he has come to possess and I fear the process has only just started. He may yet develop more mind powers and he may not be able to control them.'

'So what should be done? I do not know how he came upon this ability. Though I suspect it may have to do something with the brains that attacked him when we arrived at the ministry way back in my 5th year'

'I know what you speak of. I need you to take me there and analyse those brain creatures for myself'

'Those are in a heavily guarded facility now. What do I tell my superiors?'

'Nothing. All I need is a look. You have the necessary clearance'

'Very well' said Harry.

'Thankyou and now go back to sleep'

Author's note- Probably the biggest chapter i've written. i tried to explain a few things in this story. I hope I've also explained adequately about ho Ron's IQ has increased after Hogwarts. I may not update for a while. And thanks to my two reviewers. You make it worthwhile.


End file.
